I Don’t Feel Like Surrendering It Yet
is the two hundred and forty-eight chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary The Generation of Miracles and everyone else is surprised to see Kuroko coming back to the court. The audience cheers him on as they know Seirin's original trickster is coming to play. The Rakuzan players, amazed as well, doubt Kuroko can change anything and are puzzled as to why he came back out. Akashi approaches Kuroko and asks him if he truly believes that he still has a chance of winning. Kuroko replies by saying that he's fighting because he wants to win, and that that is all. No matter what the result at the end is, he won't run away. Akashi praises his determination. The match resumes and the Seirin players are seen with a faint smile on their faces. Riko remembers Kuroko's words as he went back to the court-- even though he lost his Misdirection, he has an idea of how to turn things around. Back on the court, Kuroko uses a screen for shaking off Koganei's mark and allowing him to score. The score now is 42 - 65, still with Rakuzan in the lead. Rakuzan counterattacks, and Mibuchi knows that using screens is not the reason Kuroko was sent out. Akashi has the ball and passes it to Mayuzumi, who then faces Kuroko 1-on-1. Mayuzumi, annoyed by Kuroko, easily passes him but is then stopped by Kagami. Seirin steals the ball with a fast break and scores the basket. It's Kuroko vs Mayuzumi again, and same as before, Mayuzumi easily passes Kuroko. On the sidelines, Takao starts to wonder if Kuroko is doing this on purpose while Mayuzumi observes if Kagami will block him again after he passes Kuroko. Mayuzumi passes Kuroko and prepares to face Kiyoshi who he was expecting to block him. Kiyoshi, however, doesn't move, allowing Mayuzumi to shoot freely. Mayuzumi then scores the basket. On the sidelines, Imayoshi comments that even though Mayuzumi's specs are better than Kuroko's, he's still the weakest player in Rakuzan. He then concludes that Seirin is letting him shoot because he has the highest probability to miss. Realizing this as well, Mayuzumi is angered by Seirin's strategy. Thinking that Seirin is making a fool out of him, Mayuzumi decides to go all out from now on. Yet again, Mayuzumi passes Kuroko, who was marking him, and scores the basket for Rakuzan. Mayuzumi approaches Kuroko and tells him that the old model of the "Phantom Sixth Man" has no chance of winning against the new model. Later on Seirin scores a basket, the score now being 46 - 69. Kuroko then remembers Takao's words of hatred towards the same type of player. He then tells Mayuzumi that he does not plan on handing over the title of the "Phantom Sixth Man" just yet. After saying those words, Kuroko disappears out of Mayuzumi's sight and appears in between Hayama and Nebuya, intercepting their pass and stealing the ball. All of the Rakuzan players were suddenly surprised when Kuroko unexpectedly vanished. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Seirin High vs Rakuzan High Techniques used *Tetsuya Kuroko's Misdirection Navigation